


The Red Eyes

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, No Plot, just interludium, or a prelude to the battle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Arihnda and Thrawn are working together at night.





	The Red Eyes

Pracowali do późna nad taktyką nadchodzącej walki. Arihnda podejrzewała, że wielki admirał nie potrzebował tyle samo snu, co przeciętny przedstawiciel jej gatunku. Ona sama jednak nie poczuwała się do bycia przeciętną – a szczególnie nie chciała na taką wyglądać w oczach Thrawna. Nawet jeśli w tym przypadku jej „ponadprzeciętność” miała gorzki posmak kafu, który krążąc w jej w żyłach, powstrzymywał ją przed zaśnięciem w miękkim fotelu w gabinecie wielkiego admirała.

Głos Thrawna działał na nią kojąco. Gdyby choć na krótką chwilę przymknęła oczy, niechybnie odpłynęłaby w krainę snów, w której nie było żadnych bitew do wygrania, ponieważ nie było już wojen ani Rebelii. W snach Arihndy Imperium rządziło niepodzielnie. Oznaczało to porządek, bezpieczeństwo i dostatek. Nikt się nie buntował. Nikt nie chciał z nikim walczyć. Nikt nie potrzebował żołnierzy, a ci z kolei nie potrzebowali wielkich admirałów. W takim świecie Thrawn musiałby znaleźć sobie inne zajęcie. W snach Arihndy było miejsce także i dla niego…

Uszczypnęła się w udo, by odegnać senność. Jeśli to posiedzenie potrwa dłużej, będzie musiała powtarzać tę procedurę kilkukrotnie, a pod imperialnym mundurem zostaną czerwone ślady. Pamiątka nocy spędzonej z wielkim admirałem…

Pochyliła się nad biurkiem, żeby lepiej widzieć wyświetlaną mapę. Blask holoprojektora oślepiał ją. Mrużyła oczy, a te naturalnie zaczynały same się zamykać. Pocierała je gwałtownie, gniewnie. Piekły ją, więc znów je pocierała. Dopóki nie zaczęły łzawić.

„Kompromitacja”, pomyślała Arihnda, ocierając łzy. Zupełnie jakby rozkleiła się przed bitwą, jakby płakała nad losem żołnierzy i cywilów, których czekała śmierć z winy Rebelii.

Thrawn patrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem. Być może nigdy wcześniej nie widział płaczącej kobiety. Nie rozumiał powodu jej łez, niewłaściwie je interpretował. Przerwał swój monolog, niepewny jak zareagować.

„Wszystko w porządku”, machnęła ręką lekceważąco. „Proszę kontynuować”.

Nie ruszył się więc ze swojego miejsca, ale wciąż uporczywie patrzył jej w oczy. Nawet gdy pierwsza zerwała kontakt wzrokowy, nadal czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie.

„Przepraszam”, powiedział nagle. „To zbyt rozpraszające”.

Popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

„Pani oczy”, powiedział, „są czerwone”.

Nie tak, jak jego własne, lśniące w półmroku czerwonym blaskiem. Jej oczy mogły być zaledwie zaczerwienione, przekrwione, lecz nie piękne.

„To ze zmęczenia”, przyznała w końcu.

„Powinna pani odpocząć”.

„Tylko chwilę”, odparła, przymykając powieki i wtulając twarz w wygodne oparcie fotela.

Światło holoprojektora przygasło.

W snach Arihndy Thrawn patrzył na nią i uśmiechał się tajemniczo.


End file.
